


To Keep A Cat

by anniespinkhouse



Series: To Kidnap a Cat [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Animal Traits, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Restraint, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Werecats, sex in part-human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timestamp for my spn_otpkink fill - To Kidnap a Cat and may make little sense without knowledge of that. Jared is an abused omega were-cat who Jensen has rescued from a circus. With the circus closed down Jensen needs to find a way to win Jared’s trust and get his own life back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for candy any time soon.
> 
> Please note warnings, some elements of this fic are dark. While I like to explore relationships that may have unhealthy aspects, I neither condone them, nor wish them on the real actors whose names and visage I borrow.

Two weeks after Jensen kidnapped Jared from the circus, Jeff pulled his Toyota up into his drive. Jensen was lifting two crates from his van, and his dog, Icarus, circled his ankles excitedly. Jensen peered at his friend with eyes puffy through lack of sleep.

“Whatch’a got?” asked the detective peering into one of the boxes, “Aw. Cute kittens!”

Jensen couldn’t help a wry grin. “Yeah, cute, but I’m not going to be saying that at four o’clock in the morning. These little devils need meals every three hours. Mom’s a stray who disappeared and never returned.” He pointed at the other crate, “And these are barely any older. Their mom rejected them.”

Jeff helped to carry them in. “It’s a lot,” he commented, “On top of Jared.”

“Well it’s kitten season, and I’ve not been at the shelter enough. This is the least I could do. The others have taken on some of my shifts and Katie has agreed to do my admin., but my bullshit story isn’t going to last. Please tell me you’ve got something to help with our were-cat?”

“No improvement I take it?”

Jensen shook his head. “Jared won’t tell me anything. He only comes out of his crate to use the bathroom. I don’t bother to latch it any more.”

Jeff smiled sympathetically. “Settle your kittens in. I’ll make coffee, and then I’ll tell you my news,” he promised.

He leaned on the kitchen counter and blew steam from his coffee cup, while Jensen made up bottles of veterinary milk. “A joint raid by police and DEA took place as soon as our friends at the circus set up at their next venue. Our colleagues in Mayfield have racked up charges against various members of the circus. Not least of which are animal cruelty, human trafficking, and child pornography. Cocaine with a street value of a quarter of a million dollars was recovered. It was a hell of a bust.”

 “It makes sense,” Jensen mused, “The adult shows were unlicensed and then there was the prostitution. There can’t have been much they weren’t willing to do. I suppose they didn’t report Jared missing because you would have searched the wagons.”

Jeff gave a cocky grin and waggled his eyebrows. “I was betting on it when I tipped-off an old friend in Mayfield PD. I could have ended up looking like an idiot, but as is it is, she takes the glory and I’m owed a favor.”

Jensen snorted back a laugh. “Don’t scar me with the details of any favors.” He measured powder into another bottle, “Did you find out anything about Jared?”

“It’s like he never existed.”

“ _Fuck_!” Jensen spilled water on the floor. He rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. He was exhausted and out of ideas.

Jeff spoke again, “They found a Russian girl. She gave the investigating officers a lot of information on these assholes. She was working off some phoney debt to pay for her ‘citizenship’ but she got wise and starting looking for ways to escape. One of the circus hands promised help and she took it, but it was a trick, and she was punished. A week later, a ‘client’ promised to rescue her, but he turned out to be a fake too. Each time she tried to escape or accepted an offer of help they punished her worse, until they could send anyone in, with the promise of her rescue, and she would fight them off rather than go with them.”

Jensen put down the cloth he was wiping the floor with. He shook his head and rubbed his neck. “How do I fix something like that?” he asked, with a tinge of despair in his voice.

“I’m not sure you can, Jensen, but time and patience may ease his fear. I have brought newspaper reports of the circus closure if it will help.”

“I don’t know if Jared can read.”

“So, we’ll find out.”

***

 Jared was in his usual place, at the rear of the crate. Jensen had removed his collar and treated his welts while he was still doped, on the day he arrived, but his hair was tangled and messy over his face, and his eyes hadn’t lost their terror. His ears twitched up as Jensen and Jeff entered the room and he looked behind them for Icarus. So far, Jared’s affection for the little dog was the only progress he had made, but Icarus was downstairs with the kittens. Jared’s lips turned down and his interest faded.

“Jared, I don’t know if you remember Jeff? He helped to bring you here.”

A raw snarl came from Jared, with his first meaningful words, “So take me back and get it over with.”

Jeff put his hands up in surrender. “Not taking you anywhere, Jared. I dropped by to let you know that the circus has been shut down. You won’t ever have to go back.”

“I don’t believe you, sir,” the words were broken and bitter.

“It’s the truth. This is my police badge, and if you can read, these papers will tell you all about it.”

Jeff crouched to place his I.D. and the Mayfield newspapers in the crate.

Jared shuffled to them, scooped them up in long fingers, and scrutinized them. Teardrops sparkled on his eyelashes and he glared defiantly up at Jensen. “If I’m part of your private collection, then I’ll look like the cat you want me to be, but I won’t pretend I’m dumb.”

Jensen was startled. It was the most Jared had spoken, and he wasn’t sure he understood him, “I didn’t…,”

 “I’m not!” Jared repeated loudly, and hissed, then sat back, as if in horror at his own outburst and added meekly, “I’m not stupid, Jensen.”

Jensen rubbed his hand over his face. This was some sort of progress, and he knew his reaction had to be gentle and encouraging.

He joined Jeff crouching, “I never believed you were stupid, Jared. I think you’re resilient and clever, and frightened. I think it’s hard for you to trust anybody. You’re not a prisoner here. We needed to keep you safe until the circus was closed down, and now that nobody can demand to take you back to the circus, you’re free to stay, or to go.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at them, and his tail swished angrily, “Yeah, right!”

Jensen continued in the soothing tone that he used to calm animals. “I’d like you to stay here, safe and protected for a while. You need to get stronger, and maybe reconnect with your family, but it’s your choice.”

Jeff stood up slowly and backed off as Jensen continued, “There are clothes in the closet that will fit you well enough for now, and you are welcome to join me watching TV or in the kitchen. You are a guest, not a prisoner, and certainly not part of any collection. Jeff is going to go home soon, and I have work to do. If you need me for anything, then you only have to ask. If you want to leave, then I can take you to the bus station, and give you money for a ticket.”

Jared watched them with a slight snarl of his lip, but his head cocked to the side and he stared at Jensen’s face, as if assessing him for clues to the integrity of his words. The thump of his tail slowed to a twitch, but he remained quiet.

Jensen nodded then and turned to leave. _Time and patience_ , he reminded himself.

“Wait!”

Jensen spun on his heel in surprise. Jared had taken a step closer to him, on all fours,

“You asked before, about my family. Even if my pride were alive, I wouldn’t take you there. Whatever you tell me, whatever tricks you play, I wouldn’t show you, and there’s no point in letting me go and following me, because I won’t lead you to any more of my kind. There aren’t any. Do you hear me?”

Jensen felt as if his heart may break for the orphan cowering in the crate. “I want you to stay, Jared, and I am truly sorry to hear about your family. You don’t ever have to tell me anything, but you’re welcome to talk to me about your family, your memories, or about what happened and I will listen; any time.”  He indicated to the hall, “I’ll be downstairs with Icarus. I brought some strays from the shelter. They need me too, and they’re a lot smaller than you.”

Downstairs, he blew out breath as he sank onto his couch. Icarus trotted over to him and placed his muzzle on Jensen’s knees, pushing a wet nose into his hand. Jensen petted him. He glanced at Jeff. “What if he runs? What if he starves on the streets?” he asked his friend.

“Then you did your best, Jen. Like he says, he’s not stupid, and I’m inclined to believe him.”

For the next two days Jared didn’t go anywhere. He clutched the newspapers that Jeff had given him, turned the pages, and studied them. He ate his meals in the crate, but he ate politely from a plate with knife, fork and hands. Once or twice Jensen thought he heard movement on the hall landing, or felt as if he were being watched, but whenever he turned around Jared was gone, back to his crate. It was still an improvement.

The night after that was cold. Jensen closed the drapes on a half moon and starry sky. He was weary, yet the nervous knot in his stomach wasn’t going to let him sleep, and nor were the kittens. Not for long anyway. They were all too young to climb, or go far but they sure could make a noise when they were hungry. Jensen picked up the crates, grabbed a supply of kitten milk and took it up to his bedroom. He may as well be comfortable napping in his bed between feeds.

He knocked gently on Jared’s door and peered around it, to say goodnight. Eyes reflected gold in the dim light, as Jared tracked Jensen’s progress from where he lay, between the covers of the bed. There was the scent of shower gel in the air and Jared’s hair was styled and clean. “Goodnight, Jared.”

There was an audible sigh of relief as Jensen started to close the door, “G’night, Jensen.”

Jensen couldn’t help the smile that creased his eyes and quirked his lips. There was still a chance that Jared would run, but he had made it out of his self imposed prison.

When the kittens started to mewl for a feed at four a.m. Jensen was fast asleep. He woke reluctantly, with sticky eyes and an agitated moan, of “Alright, alright.”  He wondered why Icarus wasn’t pawing at him, to get up and attend to his latest batch of ‘babies’.

“Sshh!”

Jensen sat up abruptly, suddenly wide awake, because there was somebody in his room, _shushing_ him, and Icarus wasn’t even barking.

“Kittens.”

The voice was steady, a low harmonious drawl. Beneath it was the sound of eager suckling and the squeaks of impatient kits.

“They’re so hungry.”

Jared sat on the floor with an armful of fluff and more squirming blind in his lap. His ears twitched and his tail moved in a lazy curl, and he chewed his lip as he concentrated on the task of feeding two kittens, one with each hand. He was gentle and beautiful.

Icarus, the traitor, was curled against Jared’s side, absorbing his warmth and nosing kittens into place.

Jensen didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as wonderful. He drank it in, afraid to move and spoil the moment. When he finally spoke, it was little more than a whisper, “Thanks. I fell asleep. Their moms can’t feed them, so they were brought into the shelter. Like I explained, it’s kinda what I do.”

Jared’s brow creased. Jensen wondered what was troubling him.

“Do you sell them? To a circus? For people to keep in cages?”

“No. We find them good homes, with families to suit their needs and personalities. People pay for their immunization shots and sometimes give us a donation so we can rescue others. Icky is a rescue dog.” Jensen slid off the bed to sit next to Jared. He grabbed another bottle, “Shall I?”

Jared passed over one of the smallest kittens, and it burrowed into Jensen and latched on to the teat almost immediately. Jared smiled fondly at it. He had dimples and a bright sparkle in his eyes that made Jensen want to kiss him. Confidence suited him, and now he was clean there was a heavenly sweet, musky scent to him that made Jensen want to get closer, bury his nose in his flesh and inhale him. _Yeah, not inappropriate at all._ Jensen focused his attention back on the kittens.

“They like you,” Jared commented, “Animals know things. They sense things.”

Icarus squeezed between them with his tail thumping, and licked Jensen’s hand.

“Well they like you too.”

“Will you find me a new family?” Jared asked.

“Jared, give it a little time to get used to being away from the circus, then you’re old enough to be on your own.”

“Oh.”

Jared looked down at the kittens in his arms. His lip curled down, and he looked deep in thought. He bit his lip before speaking again, “You kept Icarus.”

Jensen grinned fondly at the fluffy little dog, “Yeah. More like he claimed me and wouldn’t let me go. Little squirt needed to be nursed when he first arrived. Then he followed me everywhere. He wouldn’t take no for an answer, and wriggled into my life as an unofficial cuddler of all things stray, including me.”

“Don’t you have anyone else to cuddle you?”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. It was a long time since he’d had a boyfriend and the break up had been painful for him. “Don’t get a lot of time, and Icarus is choosy,” he joked.

“Icarus helps with the kittens,” Jared commented.

“Yeah, he does,” nodded Jensen, “And now, so do you. Thank you.”

Jared nuzzled the smallest kitten, and his tongue licked a stripe over its head and around its ears. The kitten relaxed and its eyes closed as it fell into a well-fed sleep.

“I didn’t mean to just come in, but I heard them and I thought…” Jared looked guiltily at Jensen.

“You thought I was hurting them?”

“No. Yes. Well,” Jared was panicking, “I thought maybe you had them to sell. For collectors… I was going to… never mind,” Jared shook his head and concentrated on two more kittens latching on to the bottles.

Jensen took a moment to decipher Jared’s admission, before he realized what Jared’s intentions had been. “You were going to rescue them!”

Jared blushed. “I saw them here, and I went downstairs, to look for a way out, but then I noticed the logo on your van, and there were photographs in your living room, and cat toys and blankets, and you didn’t lock me in. Not after the first day. So I came back to help. You were asleep, and you looked exhausted. There are so many kittens. When I was young, all the omegas would help with this many.”

Jared looked distant for a moment. His eyes glittered more than usual. “I should have had an alpha, maybe kits. But it’s only me now.”

Jensen wanted to hug him. He thought his heart would burst for the compassion and bravery of the young were-cat. He spoke softly, afraid to lose the moment, “What happened to your pride, Jared?”

Claws scraped and dug into the floor as Jared tensed and trembled. He shook his head and hid his face, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Sometimes it gets lonely, keeping bad memories in, but you don’t have to share. Nobody is going to force you to talk about it.”

A high pitched sob escaped from Jared’s lips and his shoulders heaved. The were-cat glanced toward Jensen where his kittens were sated and purring. “There’s only two more to feed. I’ll finish up while you sleep,” Jared offered.

Jensen was sensitive enough to understand that Jared didn’t want to be seen crying. He put his kittens into their crate and yawned, “Thanks,” he said. He pulled his legs back into his bed and settled with his back to Jared.

Jared stopped sniffing after a few minutes, and Jensen listened to the soft snuffles, purrs and suckling of kittens. It was soothing, and he was awfully tired. He closed his eyes.

When Jensen next woke daylight was filtering through the blinds. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, and then remembered the kittens. They should have been crying for milk but there was not a sound. Then again maybe there was something, a faint high pitched rumble that vibrated through the bed…a purr?  He tried to sit but struggled to move his legs. They felt weirdly hot and heavy. His eyes snapped open and he bent up in panic.

A row of empty bottles were lined up on his dresser, and fat-bellied kittens dozed in their crates. Somebody had already fed them. Icarus looked up from his vigil next to the bed and wriggled his whole body in time with his thumping tail, waiting for Jensen to call him for cuddles, as he did each morning. None of it explained the paralysis of Jensen’s legs. He looked to the end of his generous double bed, and there, curled in a tight round ball and resting his head and shoulders on Jensen’s legs lay Jared, with his head tucked under his arms and the tip of his tail touching his nose. His pose and purr was perfectly house-cat but his mostly human body was unclothed; miles of firm young flesh, marred with the scars of abuse. It was still hard to believe that Jared was real and it made him wonder for a moment how difficult it was for Jared to believe in Jensen’s normal world. How long had Jared been imprisoned and how much did he know of the world beyond the circus? And _goddamn_ it was hard to think with such a beautiful and very naked man on his bed.

“Jared?” Jensen spoke softly, he thought he could detect a glint of an open hazel eye through the defence of large hands and lean arms, “My legs have gone to sleep… and um, I gave you pajamas?”

With that, Jared was alert, his head up and eyes open in terror, and Jensen could see that he was clutching the two tiniest kittens to his chest.

“Sorry, m’sorry Jensen.” Jared uncurled and backed off from Jensen’s legs, blushing and falling to the floor with a thump. He carefully placed the kittens into the sleeping pile of their siblings. “I didn’t mean to… they were too small, too cold…I thought skin contact…,” the words came out in a jumbled mess, and Jared was backing away from the bed, poised to run.

“Jared, I’m not angry, I was going to get up and make breakfast. The bottles need washing and more feeds made up, and you need to get dressed and decide what you want to do today.” Jensen tried to look anywhere but directly at Jared’s body.

Jared crouched on the floor and tipped his head, as if to decide if Jensen was telling the truth. Then his eyes fixed on Jensen, and, as if a switch had been flipped, it seemed he made a decision. His manner changed entirely. He licked his lips, fluttered his eyelashes and his hips swayed sexily as he approached Jensen once more.

“Leave the bottles. I can wash them. You should let me help you _get up._ ”

Okay, so there was no mistaking the smooth tone that Jared’s voice had taken or his intent, and if Jensen had been doing a fine job of telling his cock to behave up until this point, failure was in his imminent future. Jared was sin personified, his scent was like some sort of drug and Jensen wasn’t prepared for this turn of events.

 “I know you like what I do with my mouth. There’s lots of other things I can do.” Jared swiped his tongue over pearl teeth and pink lips, “And I can have _you_ for breakfast.”

The fuzzy sensation of circulation returning to Jensen’s legs had him ready to bolt for the bathroom but he was still uncoordinated when Jared kneeled over him, legs splayed wide and heavy astride his hips. His brain was struggling to provide a solution to his predicament and his dick was at full mast insisting that he get with Jared’s program. He fought his instinct to shove Jared away or speak harshly because it might frighten him.

Jared’s claws scraped an oozing pink trail over the soft skin of Jensen’s stomach as he pushed his tee shirt up and bent to suck wet and hot on one nipple, and Jensen whined. Jared's hair softly tickled over the sharp pain of fresh scratches. It was _dirty, bad, wrong_ and rough in exactly the right way.

“Jared. No. I shouldn’t, ngh, don’t want to take advantage…” Jensen insisted, but his hips ground up to meet Jared’s downward movement.

Jared’s hands were steady, with no signs of fear as he yanked Jensen’s pajama pants down and his dick sprang free.

“Why can’t I be the one to decide for once?” Jared growled in Jensen’s ear, and nipped at the lobe, as his tail caressed soft fur over Jensen’s inner thighs.

For the first time Jensen considered Jared’s size, nature and known history. Jensen wasn’t small or weak but Jared was a full three inches taller than him and possibly part feral – mistreatment could make anyone crazy-dangerous and right now Jared certainly had the upper hand. It shouldn’t make his situation hotter but it did. His blood raced and he panted in an effort to control himself as a fingernail traced the vein from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock. “Jesus, Jared, you don’t have to do this any…,”

Jared smashed his lips over Jensen’s to silence him, and Jensen opened his mouth to welcome him. Jared kissed like fury, with heated, morning-sour breath, and too-sharp teeth that scraped at the edges of his mouth. His face was unreadable, eyes closed and muscles taut. He was vulnerable and in Jensen’s care, he wasn’t even all-human, but Jensen was no saint and his arguments were sucked from his tongue along with his breath.

Jensen was sweaty and writhing with lust by the time Jared had sucked a chain of hickeys into the dent of his hips and made a criss-cross pattern of raw scratches across his chest. Jared’s large palm held him down while Jensen thrashed his head and whimpered, “Condoms, lube!” with a nod to his nightstand drawer. He couldn’t find the conscience, horror or disgust that he had experienced the night he met Jared, only a steady thrum of _want, want, want_ and he reached up to worship Jared’s body with his hands and kiss the salt-sweat from his chest. He waited for the cold drip of lube against his hole and refocused his gaze when it didn’t happen.

With one deft movement Jared rolled the condom onto Jensen’s eager cock. He slicked it up and kneeled high to line it up with his hole, and _oh,_ Jensen had assumed that Jared would want to fuck him but this plan was definitely better, except now Jensen could see that Jared wasn't hard.

“Jare…,”

“Shush,”

Jared held Jensen firm with his hand and silenced him. Hazel eyes flashed dangerously, and then Jared was fucking down onto Jensen in one stroke, encasing him in heat and muscle, sinking deep onto his cock, until his balls slapped against flesh and he gasped at the sensation. He stopped then, when he was full to the hilt and grinned at Jensen, before slowly, _far too slowly_ , rotating his hips and rising up again, and _fuck_ that felt amazing.

“So, mmnn good, _oh, oh ngh there,_ Jared,”

When Jared sank down hard and fast again Jensen knew he couldn’t last. He reached a hand to touch Jared’s dick, “Wanna make it good for you,” but Jared slapped his hand away, moved his palm from Jensen’s chest and had his fingers wrapped around Jensen’s arms in a moment, pressing them into the mattress at his sides, holding him firm to still his protests.

 Yeah, if Jared did want to hurt him, or _hell,_ even kill him, then he had Jensen totally at his mercy and he was _so screwed,_ but it only made his heart beat faster with excitement and his balls ache with the torture of holding off his release. He tried to distract himself by silently counting backwards from fifty – he wanted to feel Jared’s come on his stomach with his own orgasm _._

Jensen pushed up to meet Jared’s strokes, and Jared’s head was thrown back, his adam’s apple bobbing as he breathed hard and his entire body undulated gracefully as he rode him. The sensation of restraint excited Jensen more than was reasonable and then he was falling apart, coming blindingly hard, spilling deep in Jared’s ass, gasping for breath and screaming Jared’s name. Jared was, for the most part silent, with only breathy mewls and the sound of slapping skin. His cock remained flaccid.

“ _Fuck_!” Jensen panted, as Jared stilled over him, and Jared’s hair hid his eyes and dripped a pearl of perspiration onto a raw claw-mark in Jensen’s chest. It stung in a good way.

Jensen closed his eyes and the pressure on his arms was released. He was sure there would be bruises.

Jared got up as Jensen slipped his soft cock from him, removed and tied the condom, and used a tissue to wipe them both. He rolled over to lie next to Jensen then rubbed an ear against his shoulder and Jensen could hear the rumble of a purr. Jensen opened one eye lazily. “That was amazing. Let me do something for you.”

Jared shook his head and blinked sly, foxy eyes. His ears twitched and his tail swished softly over Jensen’s legs. “You could keep me,” he suggested, all too quickly, “Like Icarus. I can help with kittens and do the dishes, and the sex will be good for you. I can please you.”

Jensen was suddenly wide awake, and there was a sickness in the pit of his stomach. His heart seemed to stutter and his breath was hard to find. He should have guessed that Jared would try to please him, like his pimps and clients; that he would be scared of the consequences if he didn’t.

As if he sensed Jensen's panic, Jared’s hand splayed over Jensen's chest and his fingers padded soothingly over the tender skin. “It’s not wrong if you like me and I like you, is it?” Jared sighed as he nestled into Jensen’s side, and Jensen couldn’t find the will to push him away. He reached an arm behind his neck and hugged him.

“You don’t know what you want, Jared. You’re scared of me.”

“I’m not a kid and I do know, _and_ _I scared you_ just now,” Jared pouted. “It turned you on.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. It was like talking to a petulant teenager, and maybe that was what Jared was, at least emotionally. “Yeah, it did turn me on,” he admitted, “But it didn’t turn you on. You did it as some sort of payment. I’m a complete asshole, because I shouldn’t have let you.”

“I wanted to make you come. I liked it. Does this mean you don’t want to keep me? Am I too used?” Jared looked up at Jensen with watery, pleading eyes. He was more beautiful than Jensen could ever deserve and he was in his bed.

Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. He’d been alone for too long and yeah, he wasn’t a saint. “Of course I want you…”

“They never wanted me to get hard but I can try, I can let you do things to me. When we met, you said I was beautiful,” Jared enthused, butting his head against Jensen.

Jensen scratched behind Jared’s ears and he purred loudly, “You’re perfect just the way you are. You only do what you want, Jared, and you take control. I won’t make the first move for sex unless you specifically ask me to.”

In truth Jensen had certain kinks and he wouldn’t mind at all if Jared chose to throw him to the floor, and fuck him, or tie him down and ride him… or… but he was thinking too much and if he set some ground rules then he could bury his morals and the last pieces of nagging conscience that suggested that Jared might not be capable of informed consent right now. He stroked Jared’s hair as he spoke softly,

“If you ever want to leave me then I won’t stop you, and if we find we don’t get along, then I won’t hurt you or throw you out. We will talk about it and reach a compromise.”

Jared kissed his chest lightly and snuggled in. “I like your bed. Can I sleep here with you?”

“Yeah, whenever you choose,” _and what the hell was Jensen even thinking with that answer,_ “But we won’t tell Jeff, right?”

“Mmhm,” agreed Jared, but he was already moving on to another topic, “I like steak,” he mentioned, “And cream. Can I have cream some days? I could lick it off you.” He raised his eyebrows in query and, for a cat he could certainly mimic puppy eyes.

Jensen chuckled and shook his head in mock despair. He was in way over his head, yet he couldn’t seem to care. He remembered something that Katie at the shelter always said, “A person chooses a dog to own, but a cat chooses their own human.”

It was Jensen who went downstairs to make breakfast and prepare kitten milk, while Jared and Icarus slumbered in the sunlight that filtered from the window onto the bed. Jensen thought he should probably make sure that he had steak and cream in the kitchen and a supply of condoms for the nightstand drawer. He licked his lips and decided that it might be a good time to check out some of those internet sites for mail order sex toys too.

 ***

Jared stretched to let the sun warm his skin. He felt safe for the first time in years. His fingers met soft fabric as he padded at the comforter and he knew he would like it here. A ruined omega could never expect a perfect mate, but he thought he might grow to love Jensen. He whispered the words Alpha Jensen and they sounded good on his lips, but he didn’t have to tell his human that, not yet.


End file.
